The one who is most important for me
by Freddy-chan
Summary: Denmark and Norway fights again the each other everyday since Sweden and Finland leave the house. But what thinks the young Iceland about this and where will he stay when he has to decide. One shoot, Humannames used


**A/N:**

The humannames I used are:

Emil: Iceland

Lukas: Norway

Mathias: Denmark

I hope you'll enjoy it.

**The one who is most important for me**

They fight. This isn't longer something special. It's nearly normal. From morning to evening. Everyday. The end is the same every time.  
Lukas would say he'll leave them when Mathias changes his kind. At first the Dane shouts this would be unfair and everything would be Berwald's fault, than he begs for Lukas to stay. The Norwegian would leave the room and then everything is silent in the house.  
But today, the fight is harder. The Norwegian is really angry and the Dane has no way to reassure him. Emil sits in the room behind and puts his hands on his ears. He doesn't want to hear this. He's tired from all the days before and just wants this to stop. Mr. Puffin is right next to him and looks at Emil silently. "Please do something," Emil mumbles. But the puffin doesn't do something, and for the first time he seems complete dumb.  
A door falls slams and Lukas comes in the room. Just a moment Emil's big brother looks kind of sad, then notices him. The Norwegian walks over to him and squats in front of Emil.  
"Are you all right, little bro?" he asks and puts Emil softly on his head.  
The younger shakes his head and pushes the hand away, "You were fighting again, weren't you?" For a moment everything is silent, then Lukas sighs and nods. "But why?" Emil asks painfully, "Why does everything have change so badly? Why we can't be a family again?"  
His brother looks shocked. Emil wonders why his cheeks are so wet and is surprised as he realizes he's crying.  
"Emil..." Lukas begins, sounding like he is really sorry, "Don't cry. It is okay..."  
"No, it's not!" Emil shouts, "Its sucks! Your fights! Your damned treats and everything else too!" He starts to run, run away. Out of the room, out of the house. Just away...

Hours have past, and Emil sits in the small forest behind the big house. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting here, but eventually Lukas appears. He looks exhausted, and he wears a huge backpack. He looks like he's about to leave, go travel for a very long time. Without a word, he sits down next to Emil.  
"I've thought about the situation," he starts. The younger boy looks down and gives no answer. But Lukas doesn't wait for one. "I will leave..." he explains, "I'll go to Berwald and Tino." Emil looks up and opens surprise his mouth. The Norwegian nods and continues, "And I want you to come with me!"  
Emil stands up and goes a few steps away from his brother. The situation feels wrong for him. They are a kind of family, so Lukas can't leave this house, where they have grown up.  
"Don't want..." Emil stutters and shakes his head.  
The older looks a bit angry. "Emil, this wasn't a question! For this one time, please listen to me and come with me!"  
Emil begins to shake. This would destroy everything he knows. Everything would be new and foreign. He isn't a person who stands big changes.  
"Traitor," Emil sobs, and runs away back to house.  
When he looks back, he sees Lukas hasn't followed him. He hears a sound in the living room, and goes to it. Mathias stands next to the window and looks outside. His hands grip the windowsill so tight that his knuckles are white.  
"He told you...?" Emil asks. His voice is raw from crying and very silent.  
The Dane turns over and looks really surprise. "You are still here?" He sounds confused.  
Emil nods. "As you can see." For a few seconds everything is silent.  
Mathias asks the question as Emil thinks of it. "Why?"  
Yes, why? Emil doesn't know this. Lukas is his brother. When something is wrong , he would always do his best to help Emil. Mathias, however, is rude and a egoist. He loves to drink and thinks he is the king of the whole world. But there is no question. Emil doesn't want to leave this place, him, for nothing. And once more he asks himself who is the one, who is most important for him.  
"I don't know."

**A/N:**

Finally I wrote my second Fanfiction in English.

Special thanks: pengirl100and2 for proofreading this story and giving me some tips for the next FF. :*

Let me hear what you think about it. I want to learn what I can do better all the time.

Have a wonderful day,

Freddy


End file.
